DEATH OF A FIRE DEMON
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: I must protect them...even if it costs me my life. I will not allow him to harm my family any further than he already has! not a one shot


DISCLAIMER: YU YU HAKUSHO IS SADLY NOT MINE T.T IF IT WERE I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THESE STORIES…

WARNINGS: SORT OF GRAPHIC BLOOD, MENTIONS OF RAPE AND CHILD ABUSE, SWEARING

AU: NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT. AND IT MIGHT END UP WITH YAOI DEPENDING ON WHERE IT TAKES ME.

ENJOY

Chapter 1

"_Hiei!"_

Said demon could barely discern his name being shouted by several different people at once through the intense pain running up and down his body like happy go lucky bolts of electricity. A small crater was created in the cement road due to the harsh landing of his impact and blood spurted out of his open lips as a few of his bones broke and heart stutter.

Damn this mother fucker was strong!

The demon Koenma had sent them after was an escapee from the most heavily guarded prison in Reikai. He was in the Super Supreme class youkai category and the tentei were now finding out why.

The demon was of normal size, no bigger than Kuwabara and yet no smaller than Yusuke in height and broadness. He had lightning blonde hair that flowed like pure energy, sparks fluttering throughout the locks, his eyes a fierce sea green. Horns stuck out of his temples straight out, along with his thickly corded neck, large fangs shining from within his laughing mouth, his cheekbones set high with a strong set jaw.

His muscled chest was adorned in a brilliant ice white shirt, leather pants pulled tight around his corded legs in the same blinding color which only complimented his tan skin. The buildings, trees and pavement surrounding them were positively destroyed from the battle that had been going on for a little more than a half hour, and where the tentei were looking exhausted and beaten into pulps he appeared untouched and filled with energy.

That was what he was though.

Energy.

Reiko was his name, an excellent choice really seeing how it meant power. He was capable of drawing energy from the Earth itself, hence the trees and shrubbery bending over in his direction and the lightning cackling around him from the darkly clouded sky.

He was also able to take their own attacks and mold them to his benefits, to modify their energy driven strikes and mold them until they were more his style.

Which sucked for them.

The demon had taken a particular liking to Yusuke's spirit gun and shot gun, along with Kuwabara's spirit swords, basically ignoring his and Kurama's strengths though with the combined might of the fools' the demons could barely get close enough to do any real damage.

The strange thing on the other hand was that even copying and taking their power the two idiots were still on their feet and fighting. Hiei had leapt up at the enemy with his sword, getting ready to split the beast in pieces with his blade but Reiko simply grinned and the claws of his right hand glowed a luminescent orange.

Unable to prevent or dodge the attack Hiei could only bear the assault as five daggers of pure energy slashed down his back from right shoulder blade to left hip, letting nothing go to the imagination thanks to the ripped, pink muscle bared clean.

Yusuke growled, a flash of red glinting in his brown eyes as demonic energy flowed through his form as he gazed down at the mass of fire demon laying meters away in a bloodied heap. The rest of them weren't doing too well either.

Kuwabara's left arm was sprained, lips split open as deep scratches littered the taller boys body, but he was still going strong with his rei kun in hand. Kurama was beat up in both forms, each splattered with blood as loud pants escaped from their mouths and Youko had a broken tail, discarded seeds and destroyed plants were scattered around him. Yusuke was the one least hurt, a few scrapes and bruises were aligning his ribcage and a sickly headache was pounding around in his brain but was still fully functional.

But this guy was pissing him off! Not only had he massacred Hiei and was terrified to see that the hybrid wasn't getting back up this son of a bitch had brought along some insurance.

Stuck inside an energy force field, unable to move out of it stood the girls', Botan, Shizuru with Yukina and Keiko huddled together and clutching one another in fear.

"You've really started to piss me off!" screaming Yusuke made his way over to the taller demon, face set in a furious determination and eyes glowing with full blown protectiveness as he usually does with his fist glowing bright.

"SHOT GUN!"

Loud exploding sounds like bullets being released from a gun's barrel raged out of the Toushin's laminated fist, the numerous balls of destructive energy closing in on Reiko who seemed a bit shocked at the move, never had seen it before. As the demon began to form a defensive shield against the barreling bullets Kurama, in his human form popped up behind him leaping up high into the air to get better range, rage burning his emerald eyes and there was little Reiko could do against the fox spirit's weapon of choice as he blocked Yusuke's.

"THE BINDING FIST OF THE DEMONIC VINE!"

Thin, yet powerful vines corded around Kurama's wrist, wrapped tightly around his forearm before breaching forward and twisting into a lethal sword. "This will teach you to hurt my best friend you bastard," the redhead's voice permeated only Reiko's ears before the demon screeched out in pain as the vines split into his shoulder, nearly cutting off the right arm as his left hand, outstretched and glowing creating a light blue barrier which made the bullets back off and back to their owner.

"Oh shit…"

"YUSUKE!" Keiko's and Botan's combined voices went unheard however when the multiple attacks rammed into the former detective, combusting on impact, creating blood filled wounds to obscure most of flesh and clothing as blood splayed out of his mouth in a glittering red fountain.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE NOW YOU BITCH! SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara, despite his injuries came running up towards the bleeding enemy with Kurama's plants still lodged rather deep within his body. Glancing over with a grimace Kazuma could only continue on and fight as Yusuke's battered body skidded past him from the force of his own attack, blood and dust following the crater like skid mark behind him.

Reiko was roaring, green eyes burning with an intense desire to kill as he glared at the fox over his shoulder. A large and clawed hand came up and wrapped around the plant and tugged, face getting fiercer and fiercer as he pulled the blade free, ultimately causing himself more pain.

"Kurama get away from him!"

The redhead's feet were pressed up against the blonde's back now as he snarled continuously, trying to free himself from the demon's grip. "I can't Kuwabara! The vine is too far in and he's got a good grip on it!"

"Shit..." blue eyes blazed as the human continued his charge, eyes watching closely as his team mate pulled another seed out of his red mane and with a flex of his spiritual muscles the seed grew into a red rose which turned into the infamous rose whip. The thorns on the whip slashed into the demon's leg making him cry out as blood spurted out of the deep wounds and the psychic winced as he forced his sprained arm to move up and grip the swords hilt as he jumped into the air, hang timing against the smaller youkai.

A feral grin plastered onto the demon's face making their blood run cold as lightning flashed around them, sparking at the pavement and striking buildings. Reiko's grin grew larger in size and his fist tightened around Kurama's wrist making the fox cry out as the bones were crushed and ignoring the damage he was doing to his own body the demon tore the blade from his person, tearing his arm off in the process with a howl. Faster than Kuwabara could see the demon pulled back his arm with Kurama still in his grasp and threw the slim, yet muscular figure into him, knocking them both back over to Yusuke's battered form.

Kazuma cried out in pain as his head bounced down into the paved road, blood dribbling out from between his lips from the others impact into his stomach and lungs. Wheezing he tried to make since of the girls' screams as he felt Kurama limply trying to get off of him.

"KAZUMA! KURAMA! YUSUKE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Huh…? Now what did they mean by that exactly…?

"_WATCH OUT!"_

The clouds roaring over head muffled the pounding of feet running on road and the girls' watched in horror as the demon holding them hostage ran over to the boys' and sent a powerful kick to Kurama's chest, sending the fox flying into the air only collapse in a heap at the bottom of a street sign. Gods, from what they could see he wasn't moving at all…same for Yusuke and Hiei.

Tears flew from their eyes as they rushed up towards the sparking barrier, their hands slamming against its indestructible power as sobs wracked through their bodies. Shizuru was screaming out at the top of her lungs, "LEAVE MY BABY BROTHER ALONE! GET OUT OF THERE KAZUMA!"

Said boy couldn't move as the demon bent down and grabbed his leg with the only hand left before standing up right again and twirling around with Kuwabara in tow. He released the helpless human in mid turn and watched with sadistic laughter as the orange haired man went flying into the brick wall next to the girls' force field, his head connecting with the bricks with the sound of a squashing melon as he slid down and didn't move.

"Kazuma…" Shizuru could only look at her younger brother with large tear filled and terror struck eyes as she pressed as tight up against the energy as possible trying to mold through it. "Get up otouto." She clenched her eyes tightly when he didn't respond in any way shape or form. "Please…get up."

Botan, though completely distraught through grief and fear couldn't help the squeak as she moved back towards the farthest wall. "Guys…he's coming."

Indeed, when the rest turned resentful gazes out towards the street they could see the manic glee in the blonde's eyes as he slowly approached their cage, fully intending to drag out their fear.

At first when his ruby eyes opened Hiei was met with nothing but blackness and his entire body sung with pain. Closing his eyes he took a shuddering breath which only made the pain worse through his broken rib cage before reopening his eyes and looking around at the carnage.

His eyes widened at the mess.

Yusuke was laying three to five meters away to the left and slightly behind him, covered in blood and openings as his chest barely rose and fell over a slightly visible rib cage.

Kurama was laying ten meters away in front and to his right, like Yusuke his chest barely rising nor falling as blood drooled out of his mouth from what he supposed to be internal bleeding hence the large puddle forming around his mouth and his right wrist was crushed, the bones broken and most likely shattered into many tiny pieces.

Kuwabara was fifteen meters away, in front and to his slight left. His left arm was now surely broken, the white, blood covered bone sticking out of the limb in many places and a large puddle of blood was oozing around his head. Most likely a head wound and the bit of wall directly above him had a small dent in it, the indentation sparkling with the crimson liquid.

The girls' were beside the oaf, each looking terrified and anguished as the stared at the being walking towards them.

Growling low in his throat Hiei observed the enemy, noting how he now limped on his left, the damaged leg looking slashed completely through, just waiting for the opportune moment to break off. His right side was covered in blood, fragments of flesh and bone and ropes of blood and sweat were the only things left of his right arm and the rest of his body was covered in welts.

His blood ran cold when Reiko's cold and apathetic voice carried out over the thunder and flashing lightning.

"Just let me finish with these boys' will you ladies? I'll get to you as soon as possible."

"YOU BASTARD! SON OF A BITCH I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! BEG KOENMA TO BRING YOU BACK FROM THE DEAD ONLY TO KILL YOU AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FILTHY GOOD FOR NOTHING MOTHER FUCKER?!"

Reiko only laughed at Shizuru's heartfelt roars and Hiei looked over towards Kurama where slight movement was taking place.

Suddenly the world seemed to fizz out into a dull display of grays and whites and the sound of the thunder and screaming and crying was taken over with the sound of roaring engines and laughter and taunting. The dark world of storms were taken over by bright sunlight and roving cars along with a few kids hiding out amongst the trees as screeches of fright and shock filled his ears.

Hiei walked around a willow in the center of the park where the cries of shock and pain were commencing from only to have his eyes widen. Not only was he shocked that he could move despite the terrible gashes still lingering on his body the scene taking hold before him brought out embarrassing memories.

Three boys around the age of twelve or thirteen were glaring at one another, the two larger forms were glaring down at the smaller, more girlish figure appearing to get more and more aggravated when no matter what they did he wouldn't get scared.

"C'mon you little _girl_ why don't you start screaming and running home to your boyfriend yet?" The words were drawled out of a sniveling voice that came from the fatter boys mouth. His black eyes were beady and he stood perhaps at a good five foot five, his body so round that it was a surprise his blue uniform didn't tear off.

"Heh, don't bother with it Keith, we're obviously dealing with a moron." The other voice wasn't so sniveling, it was cooler and more composed and the brunette with blue eyes who stated it smirked down at the figure who gazed confidently right back. He wasn't as tall as the one called Keith but standing at five foot four wasn't bad, especially when it was only a one inch height difference. "I say we just pummel him here, take his money and scram. What do you say my man?"

A large, foolish grin took up fat boy's cheeks as he started to lumber forward, intent on frightening the smaller red headed boy who stood strong and proud with emerald eyes staring imposingly right back at only five foot two.

The boy he recognized all too well, and not just because of his perfect memory. The fox was much shorter here than he was now. He still dressed the same though, the same magenta 

uniform and his hair style was the same only that when he was thirteen it had been mere shoulder length instead of mid back.

And he knew that this years Hiei was sitting in one of the trees a little ways away watching the idiots harass the fox. Which was positively idiotic on their parts really, so what if Kurama looked feminine?

It didn't mean he was.

Fat boy brought down his fist and the thinner one looked on smug as his henchmen's fist got closer and closer to the still red head….only to gasp in shock when a much smaller hand came up with cat like reflexes and stopped the fist in mid air.

This time it was Kurama's turn to smirk and Hiei watched proudly from his place by the tree as the thin brunette watched on with fear as his servant was beaten by the child four times smaller. Kurama was being elegant in the way he attacked, though he knew better not to use his plants on insignificant vermin like these two so he stuck to fists and kicks. Twirling to the side he evaded Keith's left hook, ducked down and then rammed his shoulder up into the outstretched elbow, listening with a superior grin as the boy cried out in pain. With his back to Keith he was in the perfect position to jab both elbows back into the boy's large gut making him wheeze and then thrust his head backwards, the back of his skull connecting with the boy's throat.

Hiei chuckled silently to himself as the fox turned yet again to face his opponent who was crying in pain and humiliation at being beaten by such a small boy to flick out his right leg, loop it around the bigger boy's ankle; sending Keith to lie flat on his back.

After Kurama took a few steps back and rose one eyebrow the boy on the ground yelped loudly before scrambling to his feet and took off. Just one look at the thinner male and the brunette went flying as well.

"Hey!"

Kurama nearly jumped at the harsh voice that appeared behind him and turned to see a tall male adult looking down reproachfully at the red head. "What do you think you were doing kid? Do you realize how much trouble you can get into, beating people up like that."

For once, much to present, and still injured Hiei's amusement, the fox was speechless and if not for the sniffling that came from around the tree he would have been in some serious shit.

The stranger's brown eyes went wide along with Kurama's green as a black blur suddenly came out from behind the trees to jump into Kurama's arm, burying his face into his chest. Hiei 

sighed, exasperated at the sight of himself faking sobs of both relief and fear into the lean chest only to save the idiot's ass.

"O-Oni-san are you-are you alright?! I was so scared!"

Visibly shocked at first Kurama stared for a moment dumbfounded down at the sobbing Hiei before slipping into his role and clutching the still smaller youkai to his chest with soothing noises coming out of his lips. "Shhhh, it's fine brother, I'm fine. What about you? You weren't harmed were you?"

Hiei sniffed before shaking his head and looking over the fox's arm at the dumb struck ningen. "You aren't gonna hurt my big brotder are you mister? He didn't do nuthin wrong!...He was just protecting me from them boys over there. They were gonna throw me into the river."

The elder man looked as if he'd been slapped and a scared expression flitted onto his face before adoration flooded his eyes.

Hiei smirked proudly to himself. He knew what expressions to make in order to get what he wants and this particular face always worked on the saps.

His lower lip was sticking out in a casual pout, shivering noticeably as he 'held' back the urge to cry. His red eyes were huge, as big and innocent looking as Yukina's were and filled to the brim with unshed tears while his face was held taught.

Yeah, everyone always said he had very childlike features and they came in handy at times like this.

Voice much softer now the man tried to back away, as if terrified of being accused of making such a mad face by someone. "No, no, no, no really if he was protecting you than it's a whole other matter little one, really." He disappeared after that and after he was out of range Hiei launched himself out of Kurama's arms to shudder and shake his head, growling all the while where Kurama burst into guffaws of laughter.

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LAUGHING AT YOU BAKA KITSUNE?!"

"Whahah – I'm sorry – bwahahahaha – it's just that was – (wheeze) hahaha – positively adorable Hiei! Really I had no idea you had it in you!"

"Hn," Hiei started to walk away, a faint flush to his cheeks with his hands stuffed in his cloaks pockets, seconds later a more composed Kurama was walking beside him. "You owe me big time for that fox."

His companion smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, thank you for that. Honestly I don't know what I would've done if Mother found out I had beaten up some bully, she'd be traumatized for life most likely."

They were turning the side walk out of the park when Hiei replied. "Hn, yes imagine that. The perfect Minamino Shuichi beating the fat ass and his buddy into a bloody, unrecognizable pulp. I have a feeling that would simply downright kill her."

Kurama sniffled as they walked. "I know, and I'd hate to be the cause of her death."

"Oh yes, poor, poor Shiori, her brilliant son turns out to be a bully." Looking up into the sky the fire demon sighed. "I can see her slapping you silly though."

"Oh yes, definitely." Kurama and Hiei crossed the street and the black haired demon stopped and turned to look back at the demon turned human who stood staring at a store. "How about this Hiei, my debt will be payed when I buy you all the sweet snow your heart desires."

Soft laughter played out into the air as a black flash escaped into the ice cream parlor.

The scene changed yet again, only this time he found himself sitting inside the mess hall of Genkai's temple. Balloons were scattered all over the place, streamers and ribbons curling around the banisters and furniture, all a variety of different colors. A large cake was set down in the center table, more than half of it gone as a beer cans filled the trash cans half way.

He had been sitting in the window sill as usual, ignoring the loud voices and blinding banner stretched across the room with WELCOME HOME GUYS written in bright gold letters. A shock to most of the people in the room a slice of chocolate cake was slowly being eaten by him as well but coming to no shock to anybody Yusuke and the oaf were drunk off their asses.

"Hahaha! Man it's so believa-hick-able of you to lose to a blind person Urameshi!"

Yusuke was grinning until his face split in two as his swayed around in circles on his seat. "Ah, shut up will ya? Heh, least I didn't lose to a-hick woman now did I Hiei?"

The two drunkards burst into laughter when their smaller friend turned to look out of the window and glared at them with all three of his eyes.

"Hehe, yah chibi! Wha happened huh? Did all of your powers go buh-bye now out the window or sumthin?" Shizuru sighed from her place leaning against the wall at her younger brothers antics. Honestly the demons had only been back a day if not less and the two are already going at each other's throats.

When all Hiei did was twitch in anger and turn back to the outside world with his cake the smoker rethought her words. Nah, it seems that only baby brother doesn't know when to stop.

The phantom Hiei watched as Kurama closed his eyes and covered his smiling mouth with his hand, even though he knew Hiei could see the grin from their close three feet apart. Botan, who had one and a half cups of sake seemed to have gone off her rocker and collapsed on the space of the sofa between the drunk boys.

"Oh, you should of seen it Kuwa-kun! They were all cuddles at the end of the fight an all…" the blue haired ferry girl squealed in delight as the flush brightened on her cheeks. "It was jus so adorable! Hiei you looked even more like a little kid when she held you and carried you after you passed out."

"WHAHAHAHA SHRIMP WAS CARRIED AWAY BY A GIRL! HAHAHAH! AN HERE I WAS THINKIN YOU WERE ALL BADASS BUT YOUR JUST A KAWAI LITTLE CHIBI AREN'T YA LITTLE GUY?"

Face turning a light shade of pink Hiei mumbled quietly to himself before stating out through the merriment. "Go ahead Kurama. I won't hurt you if you let it out."

Unable to stop himself the red haired fox bent over in a curb of giggles, his own drinks starting to settle into his blood stream.

Keiko and Koenma groaned as they simultaneously grasped the bridge of their nose. They were all going to die when they became sober…either that or Hiei was going to pull off a very crazy prank.

Yukina looked on in confusion. She didn't get what was so funny about the whole ordeal. So a woman beat Hiei and carried him when he was comatose. What's the big deal about it?

"You two are acting as if you've never been beaten senseless by females before." The laughter stopped as teary blue and brown eyes looked up to meet Hiei's red mischievous ones. "Oaf, you can't even last two seconds with your sister so you have no right to patronize me about losing to a woman. And the same goes for you Urameshi, seeing as how whenever you piss them off both Genkai and Keiko send you straight beggin for Yukina to heal you."

"Oh, so very true thank you for the acknowledgement Hiei."

Botan's pink face suddenly split into a mad grin as the girl stood up in all of her intoxicated glory to glare at the shorter youkai in the sill, not even seeing Kurama standing back up straight to watch her curiously, interested in what she will do to defend the others. "At least they ain't afraid a girls you little punk. You can't even tell Yukina that you're her brother."

A dead silence broke the fun atmosphere and Koenma fought the urge to turn off the stereo system as sweat beaded down his forehead. It only took a few seconds for even the drunks to realize what was just revealed – though Kuwabara was more shocked that his dearest love was actually related to that…that fiery bastard – and Botan, the revealer of secrets sunk down to the floor in fear, her purple eyes wide.

Yukina had blinked in surprise at the outburst, her hand coming up to touch her heart as she turned large ruby eyes on the frozen figure in the window sill.

Hiei's eyes were wide, the red gaze filled with enough anger and animosity that they alone could cut through the thickened tension in the air. His small, sharp fangs were bared and his already flame shaped hair bristled further, the small body as taught as a pulled back bowstring.

Gods how he wanted to give his katana the blood it desired at that one moment as it sang so ridiculously loud on his hip, his blood pounding loudly in his ears and he was about to pounce on the ferry girl who was living on borrowed time before he was stopped by a few words.

"Hiei…is that true?" One red eye moved to glance over at the advancing Koorime and fear laced through his being. "Are you truly my brother?"

Phantom Hiei watched with sad eyes as Kurama, who was closest to the vision of himself, reached out with his hand, concern gracing the green eyes. "Hiei…?"

The mint haired girl was closing in, now standing five feet away, four feet, Kurama's hand two feet, one foot…

The window slid open and a black blur raced out of it faster than any eye could see.

The real one stood in place after his vision's departure. He knew what happened to him after that but he wanted to know what the others did after his imminent departure.

The cake he had been consuming splattered on and across the floor after he darted, the glass China shattering on the wooden floorboards. With the breaking pottery those who were drunk, even slightly drunk, sobered completely and everyone glanced eyes uncertain, nervous and scared.

Hiei watched as Yukina ran the rest of the way to the window and gripped the sill tightly, her throat drawn tight and her slim shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back tears. Hiei turned away from the sight – he hated to see her in such a distraught manner – as Keiko pushed off the wall and hurried over to the internally sobbing girl and wrapped her arms around her shoulders trying to comfort as those who knew the secret beforehand all turned to look at Botan with an unrecognizable expression.

Not even looking up the ferry girl cried lightly, her hands coming up to wrap around her arms as she sat on crooked legs. "I…I didn't mean to…I swear it was ju-just an accident…"

Kuwabara looked around at all the tight lipped faces and then landed on Yukina's back. "Is the chibi really Yukina's long lost brother?" at their solemn nods a growl of anger broke out of throat. "Well why the Hell did he keep it from her?! He knew all this time that she was looking for her brother and she even asked _him _if he knew who he was or if he found her yet and he always said no! Why would he keep it from her?! And how long did you guys know about it huh?! Why didn't any of you tell me or Yukina at least if he couldn't summon up the balls to do it?! Well? Are you guys gonna say any-"

"ENOUGH."

Kuwabara's rant was broken off by Yukina who was pushing out of Keiko's arms. Everyone blanched at the stern voice and sight the usually innocent and naïve, always impossibly kind girl morphed into a hard….female Hiei. "Do not blame them Kazuma. I do not so you have no right to either. And…well, I'm sure Hiei has a valid reason for not informing me…he most likely threatened everyone here who knew if they ever said anything about it so right now we should be grateful Botan is still alive. I…I'm going to go find him and please no one follow me."

Hiei smiled, a small smile but a sincere one all the same. Seeing his little sister become stern and hard and completely strong in wills made his heart swell up with pride. No way in Hell was anyone going to take advantage of her again.

The girl stepped out through the door, followed by everyone else including him and standing besides the porch, facing the forest was a concerned looking Puu. Large brown eyes turned to look at the group before looking back over to the forest where he had gone and muttered quietly, "Puu?"

Yukina walked over to the giant, blue feathered phoenix and got on the spirit beast's back giving the others such a….Hiei-ish look that they froze in their tracks. "That's right Puu, let's go find him and bring him back."

"PUUUU!" With the loud cry the giant bird of prey launched up off the ground and flew into the surrounding trees, swerving and ducking so his large body wouldn't graze the bark. This time Hiei did follow, for reasons unknown to him even when he knew what was going to happen.

The pair found the small, black clad youkai sitting surprisingly at the base of an extremely large willow, at least half a mile to a mile away from the temple. Hiei watched as the bird landed and Yukina gingerly walked towards him, knowing that he knew they were there but staying put nonetheless, playing with the pair of hiroseki stones around his neck.

The sky was darkening, the sun fading out behind a hillside, the sky turning an orangeish shade with streaks of blue, yellow and pink and a comfortable breeze ruffled the trio and the trees around them.

Back pressed to the tree Hiei tried to ignore the aches his pounding heart were creating in his chest as his entire body was stiff and sore from being held up so tight. Any second now his twin was going to start screaming at him, berating him for being such a monster and disgusting half breed and…

When she did start to say something it was only when she was standing up in front of him, her hands wringing her wrists in front of her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me who you were brother?"

Gulping the fire demon kept silent, his eyes closing tight as his fingers played faster with the gems.

"Did you not want me to know who you were? Am…am I not good enough or something like that…?"

The dark head sprang up as ruby eyes drained of anger and hate and fire bore into her downcast face in surprise. "NO!" When she looked down their eyes met and Hiei continued on, recognizing the shock within those orbs so similar to his. "No, you are perfect Yukina. If anything I'm not good enough for you."

Eyes straining the girl asked quietly, "What makes you think that my brother? And if that is true than why did you not want to tell me who you are?"

Hiei stood up at that so the pair was eyelevel even though the half breed couldn't stand to look in his sister's eyes, expecting disgust and rage to bore down out of them. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you Yukina it was just…" he closed his eyes so tight it almost hurt as his throat began to burn. A soft mewl escaped from his left and he turned away from the comforting beak nudging into his left bicep. "It's just that I was scared. I still am scared."

"'Scared'? Hiei what do you have to be frightened of?" She took a step forward, her voice unbelieving and he took a quick retreating step back his eyes still downcast.

"Rejection." Turning away completely Hiei gripped the stones in his grip so tightly he was slightly nervous that they would chip on him but alas they didn't. "Ever since we first met Yukina, when the guys and I rescued you from Tarukenai you accepted me with open arms and a warm smile. You barely even knew me and yet…you welcomed me completely, Hell you practically opened your heart to me when you told me of your fears, inner secrets and goals without hesitating. You weren't afraid to open up to me even though I've never opened up to 

you." Swallowing a lump about the size of Kuwabara's shoe down his throat Hiei tried to continue, not used to speaking so much in one sitting but knowing that she deserved to hear everything. "I, I know it's selfish of me but I didn't want all of that to go away. I didn't want you to hate me so I never told you."

Phantom Hiei watched as Yukina's tears finally spilled over at his words, her hand coming up to grip her heart and Puu went over to wrap his long neck around her shoulders, giving her comfort. "Brother, I could never hate you! I would never send you away! What makes you think that I would? Do you have so little confidence in me?"

One hand released the stone to drop to his side and clench into a powerful fist, sharp claws biting into vulnerable flesh. "I have utmost confidence in you Yukina. But you should reject me! You should fear and hate me for everything that I've done!"

"You didn't answer my question. 'What makes you think that I would' send you away?" The girl looked to the ground before looking back up at his back and reaching out a hesitant hand before dropping it. "Tell me your story."

As the phantom watched Hiei could feel his heart straining along with his neck and eyes and he looked up into the sky, red orbs reflecting back the different colors. "I'm a half breed Yukina. Hina hadn't wanted me at first you know that, she was raped by a fire demon in her heat cycle while outside of the glacial village. Ultimately that rape bred to me. You know I was thrown out and that the elders all despised me for being what I am. I was born male in a society of all females. I was born a controller of fire in a world controlled by ice. It was a double sin, one that should never be allowed to walk this, or any of the other two worlds.

"Even at that age, neither of us were even an hour old yet I could understand their words, could understand their meaning and what they were planning to do. And if I had the power, than I would have slaughtered the lot of them, then and there." A long sigh broke from his lips as the walls began to tremble. "But I didn't. So they got rid of me and I would of perished at the moment I hit the ground if it weren't for the trees and my will. The trees had slowed my descent, and the only fuel I had was to survive, survive and destroy the glacial village and all of the bitches who inhabited it.

"I was found and raised by a group of rogue bandits. After the fall or during it I'm not sure which I had shed a few tear gems and they were around me after I lay on the ground still covered in wards. A few of them noticed the stones, grabbed me and them and dragged me out over to their leader, Katiza who wanted nothing more than to throw me out." A wry smile graced the half breed's lips as he stated the quote from memory. "'But sir, it's a half breed Koorime sir! He's black and red gold look! And not only that but the creature is rather intriguing to look at right? Very unique.'

"They kept me after that. They raised me, taught me how to fight, how to run, how to simply function, a few techniques on controlling my fire but the most important rule that they taught me was never to trust anybody. Everyone and everybody is a backstabbing mother fucker. Even them. In between lessons they would milk my hiroseki stones almost faster than I could replenish them with brutal torture, to both the body and mind along with raping me on almost a daily basis." The girl behind him gasped and Hiei could see her clap a hand to her mouth and watch him as he stood still and spoke, Puu having to close his eyes at the pain – even though he was a beast he knew and understood every word coming from the hiyoukai's lips.

"They turned me into an assassin, and didn't bother taking me on any heists, afraid that their goldmine would be harmed and killed or worse stolen by the enemy. They would take me in groups, having turns doing it to me in front of others only to do it again and again than then resort to whips and knives and demonic energy. But I stopped crying around the age of seven or eight, I don't know I just…couldn't cry anymore after that." Hiei grimaced silently and thought on the irony. After the abuse he couldn't seem to cry, no matter what was going on, but now the tears seemed as if they wanted nothing more than to fly out of him in bursts.

"It didn't stop them from using me. They still raped and attacked me, still trained me but I wanted to get stronger. My urge to kill not only them but the main, lifelong goal in my mind was to kill the Koorime and their world. They tried to take Hina's stone but I wouldn't let them so eventually they just ignored it, but when I got the moments to myself I would wander away from the camp, flaunting the stone and my…exotic semblance to draw prey in and kill them, gaining more experience and strength as I continued to do so."

Hiei had to bend his head now, his body shaking at the memories as a few of the walls broke down and crumbled in the pits of his stomach only to be devoured by his extremely potent stomach acid. Phantom Hiei knew what was going on, and even though at the moment he wasn't the one explaining things to his naïve little sister it still hurt.

Yukina jumped when a soft, morbid chuckle broke loose from her brother and Puu reopened his eyes to gaze warily at his friend. "Puu?"

Hiei turned around as his body stopped the involuntary shivering and stared down into both of their eyes with a manic gleam in his own, a sadistic smile gracing the fanged mouth.

"They tried it again later on, I was around nine, ten or eleven, I'm not sure but it was one of those. They used me for their own purposes and foolishly attempted to remove Hina's stone." He glanced down to the ground, enjoying the brisk breeze hitting his face, his voice growing much, much quieter so the pair had to strain themselves to hear his words. "I don't really know what happened after that. One of them, probably Katiza abruptly screamed out in joy and started telling everyone around us, 'he's crying!' I…I lost it.

"I went nuts, I remember forcing myself up and biting down on the demon who was about to rape me, breaking open his throat, grabbed my sword and killed every last one of them." The smile returned to his face then, small fangs glinting deviously in the sunset as his eyes gleamed with predator intentions, but still clouded over with unshed tears. Thankfully though Yukina and Puu knew that the look wasn't sent to them but to the memories he was reliving as he told. "Katiza was still alive. Every member of the camp had been killed except for him, I kept him alive on purpose so that the others couldn't interfere with what I was gonna do to him. I remember picking up my hiroseki stone out of his hands and holding it over his face (he was laying on the ground, the only way Hiei could tower over anyone :)) just…exuberant at the fear I could see in his eyes."

The pair were shocked when they saw the first part of the dam break and a single tear slipped out of his eye, dripping down his cheek in a mixture of red and black liquid before solidifying into a small, solid sphere once it fell from his chin.

The stone was caught between two, gentle claws and Hiei brought it up to his eyes so he could examine it before turning it over so the other two could see it, the small jewel still held within his thumb and forefinger claws.

The gem was beautiful, small about the size of a regular hiroseki stone from a pure Koorime like Yukina's, give or take a millimeter or so. It wasn't one color though, which was strange seeing as how even the other half breeds born on Koorime had solid colors. Then again Hiei was the only one of his kind, the only fire and ice half breed. It looked as if the inside of the stone was a cloud in a storm, pitch black mixing and mingling with blood red in a dazzling display of rare beauty.

"I don't think Katiza, or anyone but me realizes the full potential for these stones. And you don't have to worry too much about them Yukina, because the one you see before you is the only that exacts in all three worlds. You see Yukina, I'm not exactly sure what kind of fire demon my father was so therefore I'm not sure what I myself really am, but whatever he was he had acidic blood."

Transfixed ruby eyes blinked away from her brother's stone and up to his face, shock and confusion blurring her delicate features. "What makes you say that Hiei?"

Another grin, wider than the others were born and Yukina was slowly beginning to think that her twin wasn't all there in his head anymore. But who could blame him really?

"For some reason, let it be toxins, poisons or venoms don't affect me. I've been hit by all three at times and each were powerful enough to take down, or at least, knock out Lord Enma and yet by immune system destroyed them and I was unaffected by them all. And as I'm sure you 

know that since I'm a fire demon – and like all fire demons with me – have very hot temperatures and insides, I'm no different, and my blood is almost as hot as my black fire. It may not be acidic but it's potent enough."

Yukina shook her head, uncertain of just where this was going but when the insanity and hate fled his eyes to be filled with intense pain and sorrow she couldn't help but reach out for him, even if he didn't respond to it.

"I held the stone directly between his eyes and something inside of me told me to squeeze the gem, and so I did. The blackness stayed inside of it, but the red came dripping out of it," as he spoke he gently pushed his claws into the stone, creating tiny puncture marks where just as he said the redness flowed out like a just barely turned off faucet, drip after drip. Taking a deep whiff the girl moved back when her brother's scent filled her nostrils. "The drops landed on his face, and slowly he started crying out in agony. The redness was my blood I found out later on, for some reason my blood enters my hiroseki stones and when it comes into contact with something…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence because the phoenix and Koorime could see what happens at initial contact. The ground directly under the stone began to sizzle, the landing drops of blood bubbling out like boiling water that resembled more of boiling lava in a volcano getting ready to erupt. A horrid smell of decay filled them as Hiei looked on with a blank face as the ground was eaten, and the following drops flowed into the soil and the Earth around the wound began to shrivel, bright flames erupting on the leaves and trees and grass but Hiei tuned it down until it was nothing but scorch marks.

"It enters the bloodstream or any form of connection in the body or…anywhere I guess and moves all around, destroying the enemy from the inside out. I was shocked at first, a little afraid I suppose but after a few moments of staring at my potent blood consuming his insides then bubbling out to the surface made me laugh and I was left on my own again."

A twin set of ruby eyes met one another and Yukina could hear his voice inside her head thanks to his telepathy. 'You see, I'm not deserving of you. It'd be best if you threw me away as well.'

Shaking her head Yukina moved forward to envelop him in a hug, shocking the normally stoic demon to a strict stiffness. "Iie, I will never do that to you Hiei. You're my brother and no matter what you've done in the past will change that."

Growling but remaining in her hold Hiei responded in a harsh tone, "Don't you understand yet?! I'm a murderer, a monster! An abomination, a disgrace and an unreliable con artist and the Emiko! Did you not just see what I am capable of?!"

Pulling him closer Yukina allowed her sobs to shake through her as she answered. "Yes…Yes I know wh-what you've been called. What you supposedly are and I know – I know what it is you are able to do but it doesn't matter! I don't see any of those things! I see a loyal ally and partner, a trustful friend and a dark, mysterious guardian angel. But…most of – most of all I see Hiei…a powerful warrior with a brilliant heart and broken, yet wonderful soul. I don't care what everyone else says about you or what you do to try and push me and the others away but you will always be my big brother."

The walls finally broke, each and every one of them crumbling down to be torn to bits for the moment as tears streamed down his eyes and he clutched at his sister with equal amounts of strength. Burying his face into her shoulder Hiei didn't realize that Puu had moved until a large neck and a warm body wrapped around theirs' a golden beak rubbing his cheek reassuringly.

Smiling phantom Hiei was only a tad bit disappointed when the world diminished around him, the vision cracking like shards of glass before exploding into a million pieces only to reveal the here and now moment around him.

The girls within the kekkai were screaming for Kuwabara to get up and stand on his feet but the buffoon was unable to move. He didn't even open his eyes as the beast bent down to grab the front of his torn shirt, Kurama and Yusuke still in the same position as before. Knocked out cold and bleeding to their deaths.

Pain was still splintering in my body but it seemed to dull down to a dull ache as rage boiled over the small form. The dragon roared within his place under the seals and Hiei gasped at the strange, new power boiling up through his blood and muscles which strained with effort as he pushed himself to his feet and growled out a low warning that reached even the ningens' ears.

"_Don't touch him."_

"HIEI!"

"HIEI YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Reiko straightened and turned a small and short laugh burst from his lips at the sight of the small fry glaring at him from back on his feet. It was strange really, the energy he had hit the demon with was strong, poison rippling through the shockwaves and the gashes were deep, so how could he be getting back up as if it were all nothing?

He blinked when the demon disappeared in a flash and suddenly the rigid clap of displacing air sounded directly in front of him and before he could react a small, yet powerful fist crunched into his face, sending him flying back into the bricks.

Hiei landed in a crouch, eyes wide and teeth bared in a way the energy consumer could only think of a raging animal on the verge of attack. From this angle he was petrified to see the five wounds on the demon's back healing. A light blue light enclosed the gashes, the wounds themselves glowing a bright white as flesh and pink muscle threaded together as if an invisible person was sewing them back together.

The girls' stepped back away from their position, watching warily as the enemy pushed himself out of the decently size crater that had been formed, ignoring the dust fluttering into the air because of it. The dark clouds brightened considerably when lightning flashed and Reiko' body glowed, demon energy pushing the unconscious Kuwabara away from harm's way unintentionally but much to their comfort. Surprisingly Hiei held strong against the powerful aura, though Reiko's strength had been reduced thanks to the wounds given to him by the others.

Keiko actually shuddered in fear of not Reiko, but Hiei. A feral snarl was encasing his lips, his mouth parted slightly allowing a gap to show his deadly fangs that were centimeters apart, fierce growls escaping the taught mouth. Hell, even his gums were showing! His back was pressed up into the air, legs and arms taught, claws digging into the cement getting ready to pounce and each of the girls envisioned a threatened feline on the urge to lunge and protect.

And by the look in his eyes he wanted to protect. Those red orbs were laminated in a dance of liquid fire that twirled with the intense desire to protect those around him.

"It's like he's turned into a beast…" Botan's voice was silent, very distant as she gazed as the still as stone fire demon squaring off with the looming form of the other.

Shizuru spoke next, her voice and eyes bedazzled and perturbed as she clutched the horrified Keiko to her in a protective manner. "Look he doesn't even have his sword with him."

"Gods I am once again glad to know that he is on our side…if he even remembers us…he doesn't look like he does."

Finally the silence and stiffness was broken when Reiko hollered and sent a ball of bright red energy out of his outstretched palm, the blast as strong and forceful as Yusuke's Spirit Gun. Hiei launched himself up into the air, evading the attack and coming back down for another, hands poised and claws glinting as a loud animalistic roar echoed through his throat.

Reiko barely missed the attack but the unexpected explosion of Hiei's power combined with the force of his move sent the one armed beast through the brick wall and the one on the other side of it.

Yukina ran over to the kekkai only to wince and cover her ears along with the others in order to protect them from the high pitched screech slash gurgled growl came from the small demon directly beside them. Botan covered her mouth as her purple eyes widened. And the reason was soon portrayed.

The whites of Hiei's eyes were glowing a bright blue, his pupils and iris's being enveloped in the brightness until there was nothing left of his actual eyes and he sprinted forward like a great dog or cat and thanks to the unheeded pressure from the duel assaults on it the wall gave, the bricks crumbling apart and falling leaving a small space for the girls' to crawl out of the cage and run to the not moving boys' and making sure that they were still alive.

Keiko looked up from Yusuke giving a thumbs up, Botan doing the same for Kurama while Shizuru and Yukina did for Kazuma. "Yuknia do you think you can heal them?" Shizuru's question brought the other two girls' over but Yukina shook her head in despair. "My powers wouldn't even be enough to bring them out of this comatose state!"

Shizuru swore under her breath before raising her brows at Botan who shook her head, tears running down her cheeks.

"Damn…"

The psychic was cut off by an excruciatingly loud screech and two buildings collapsed one after the other and after the dust and obscurations disappeared the females were in the clear view of a large lake and racing atop of the crystal clear surface were Hiei and Reiko.

Snarling even in his mind Hiei could feel his words coming out in gurgled beastly noises. I must get him away from them, and best to be in the center of the lake, where the fire won't spread…

"You're going to wish you've never seen the light of day filthy scum!" Reiko's cry echoed throughout the clouds which roared in response.

The growl that answered was anything but threatening, it was the slight purr that the large cats get after stalking their prey and getting ready to pounce. His eyes were still obscured by the silvery blue light, his life energy flowing all throughout his form and with a particularly vicious snarl he threw himself on all fours over to the demon standing comfortingly on the water, his hands and feet skimming easily across the surface with his quick speed.

Unable to see or even stop the attack Reiko screamed in pain as his left leg was torn off, claws slashing with invisible strokes and the limb was sent flying over into the other side of the lake, sinking to the bottom. The demon fell to his right knee, left hand holding his panting self up against the water's shaking surface as his opponent landed directly in front of him, close to the center of the body of water in clear view of every being in the area.

'Heh…Master, the enemy cannot move!'

'That means he can't escape Ryu. Leave once the deed is done I do not want you to go down with me.'

Glowing red eyes and a loud roar echoed in his mind's eye as the black dragon responded furiously, 'I shall not leave Master. If thou shall perish as shall I!'

Hiei could see out of the corner of his eye the girls' frightened faces and he lingered on Yukina's desperate features. Forgive me Yukina…but I must protect you! The Jagan eye flared open, it's beam of light just as bright as his actual ones and blinding the poor demon stuck in the water. I must protect all of you!

A strange sound entered the air, the wind picking up in speed as the water around Hiei's crouched, animal style form twisted around him forming what looked to be a large war pool. All eyes widened in disbelief as the small form brightened, white light pulsing out of every inch of his body. The sounds of snapping sails whiplashed through the area as the fire demon started to rise and a gaping, gasping smile entered the glowing face at the feeling running within him. Power at its strongest moment and liquid fire coursed through his veins and muscles, the slow and steady lifting into the air felt invigorating as his body shook with the intensity of it all.

The white light grew larger and larger, shades of black, red and purple swerving throughout it as it circled the demon's body and rose higher and higher off of the water and into the twisting clouds, smoke and plasma reeked the area and Yukina took a step back, staring in awe and fear as her twin was enveloped in the strange light.

Shizuru shook, her eyes wide as her mouth gaped, body freezing, her powers of awareness going on overdrive from the endless assault. "Something…something big is gonna happen. Guys! Grab Yusuke and Kurama and bring them here! We're going to have to form a shield around ourselves if we want to live whatever this idiot is going to do!"

The four darted off, Shizuru and Keiko going to Yusuke while Botan and Yukina went over to Kurama. They managed to drag the battered bodies over to Kuwabara with struggles and soon Botan started on a shield.

"Girls' I'm going to need everyone to pitch in if this is going to work!" A crystal blue sphere circled them, surrounding them in a dome and Shizuru and Yukina quickly added their energy to the fuel, feeding its strength and making it a light pink. "Keiko!"

The brunette looked around nervously before pulling at her hair. "I don't know what to do! I've never done this before!"

A harsh gust of wind and flames flashed by them, sending the streetlight flying into one of the trampled buildings and many crooks in the road were sent aflame. With just that one blast the kekkai started to tremble and the girl dug deep into herself and was pleasantly shocked at the warm feeling coming up from her heart and stomach and escaping out of her hands to turn the shield into a magenta shade.

"I think this will hold but we have to keep it up! For our sakes and the boys'!"

Yukina looked up at Botan eyes imploring. "And Hiei? He should be alright right?"

The blue haired girl grimaced and turned away, her complextion paling as she looked at the pulsating stream of white fire. "No. No, he won't make out of this alive. He's using his life energy."

Tears streamed hot and fast out of all their faces and Yukina sharply looked away, tremors running in her jolting her nerves. Oni-san cannot die! He can't!

Hiei grimaced from within the tornado as his heart clenched, his flesh starting to clean off his hands leaving bloody muscle. The dragon screamed and twirled around his arm as he raised the bandaged right limb, the wards quickly burning to drivel.

Eyes blaring out with authority he screamed out at the top of his lungs so all could hear. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM MY FAMILY ANY FURTHER!"

His arm basically exploded from the pressure, as he shouted, eyes fixated on the cowering form of Reiko in the lake before him. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

An explosion of light erupted like an atomic bomb as the monstrous creature birthed of complete Makai fire flew at the terrified, screeching demon before him, swallowing him whole before flying up into the air. The eruption sent fire as bright as the sun and as destructive as the dragon all around, pavement was licked off the ground, buildings torn off their turfs while blasting into each other and bursting to flame and blowing off. The shield barely held against the force ravaging it, and the girls shook tremendously from the strength, the barrier cracking like ice.

The gust dispersed into a harsh breeze before softening even more leaving the lingering scorched…everything. The kekkai Reiko had set up shriveled down to nothing after the demon was swallowed but the dragon's wild cry still pounded into their eardrums. They weren't expecting the tsunami wave of lake water that followed and swallowed up as much as it could, drenching the flames out but leaving many burning posts once it settled down.

Relaxing their muscles the girls looked on as the beam of fiery light disintegrated, displaying the still glowing Hiei within it and the dragon flying around him. Eyes that were instantly loosing their glow turned to them and a silent but audible, "Heal them" filtered in.

The dragon mewled softly and its purple and black flames dulled to a lulling white blue, the same color Yukina's hands became as she healed and it flew over to them. Shaking as it neared the girls huddled together and looked up into the face that was just five meters from them. The large nostrils flared and a puff of hot air wafted from the open mouth as flaming fangs lost their deadly intent. Surprisingly the dragon wasn't hot, it wasn't scalding it wasn't eating them, in fact the temperature coming from the beast was comfortable and…nice.

It leaned over and with an open mouth grazed the three boys with its breath before retreating.

The boys' were glowing in the places that were being healed, and in the exact way that Hiei's back righted itself their wounds stitched and flexed themselves to their rightful place as their energy came flooding back into them making their eyes open gingerly.

They looked around weakly before Kuwabara inquired, "Where's Reiko? And Hiei?"

The girls pointed to their missing team mate and the three gasped as the fire demon slowly started to descend the glow dimming by the minute. The dragon's roar was weakening, its twisting movements slowing and becoming less elegant as it looped closer and closer to Hiei, a tired whine escaping the threatening mouth.

"Hiei…?" Yusuke's eyes were narrowed, his mouth set in a firm line in concern as well as the others before Keiko launched herself into his chest sobbing her heart out.

"He, he used his life energy to kill Reiko. Bot-Botan says he…he won't survive."

Blinking the tentei shook their heads. No, no Hiei can't die he's Hiei for cryin out loud. But when Yukina stood on wobbly legs and moved closer to her brother with an outstretched hand they knew it to be true and their eyes streamed over with tears as their throat ached.

Yusuke and Kurama jumped up to their feet, Kuwabara not far behind as they ran forward getting ready to jump out into the lake to retrieve their friend and prove the girls wrong.

Hiei stared blankly at the trio rushing towards him, tears of sadness bleeding down into their faces. It wouldn't last for long though, his heart was slowing and his lungs stopped inhaling and exhaling, his vision blurring and he could feel the awe coming from his nakama as the dragon streamed back into him getting ready for eternal rest.

'We did it Master.'

'Hai…that we did Ryu…that we did.'

Eyelids slipped shut and through the slit of them he could see Yusuke Kurama and Kazuma closing in. 'My family is safe, they'll live on…it's better now anyway…'

As his heart stopped completely along with the dragon's and his sight was enveloped with endless blackness the last sensation he felt was the cold water rushing to cover his head before death took him deep into its clutches.

WELLL…WAS IT ANY GOOD? SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY (NOT A ONESHOT REMEMBER) OR NO? I PERSONALLY LIKE IT BUT I WANT YOUR OPIONIONS ON THE MATTER AT HAND AND FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALLY READ THE WHOLE THING YOU DESERVE A COOKIE! XD IF THE CONTINUATION IS DESIRED SHOULD HIEI COME BACK IN HIS BODY AND OBTAIN A SPIRIT BEAST OR SHOULD HE BE REINCARNATED?

PLEASE REVIEW

JA NE


End file.
